Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $8$ and the quantity of $9$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-1$ plus the product of $-9$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $9$ times $x$ $9 \times x = \color{orange}{9x}$ What is the sum of $8$ and $9x$ $9x$ $ + 8$ What is the product of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (9x + 8) = \color{orange}{-9(9x+8)}$ What is $-1$ plus $\color{orange}{-9(9x+8)}$ $-9(9x+8)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(9x+8)-1$.